Poor bitter Alice
by Piper-Ede
Summary: Alice after living so long alone turns cold and bitter. before a girl by the name of bella swan who knows all about the cullens moves into town and sweeps her off he feet, but theres a problem , bella is running from something in her past that keeps fighting its way between the pair
1. Chapter 1

**A.P.O.V**

Today is just like any other day, boring and filled with worthless humans. Edward turned and glared at me for that last thought. "What it's true, I don't understand why we have to put ourselves in the same proximity as these bottom sucking blood bags" I muttered glaring at a group of teenagers at a table across the room from us. "Alice, I don't understand what's happened to you, you used to be so happy and full of life and now you're just so cold, bitter and mean" Jasper whispered. I roll my eyes, this again?

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm living with a coven of couples who all have someone to love and I'm all alone? I mean Carlisle has Esme, Emmett has Rosalie, Edward has Jasper… But what about me?" I whispered the last part. The last part is always hard on me. Rosalie then places her hand on my shoulder "Alice, maybe you will find someone who is meant for you if you change your attitude, you used to be so chipper and now your just like a hollow shell" She then shakes her head.

I don't know when I changed, probably a couple years ago. I can't help it. I have to live around all this love, and no one loves me. It hurts.

"Oh my god! Watch where you're going you stupid bitch!" A girl across the room shouted at this beautiful pale girl with dark brown hair. It seems as though the girl had bumped into this girl accidently.

"First of all you stupid fucking twit, you were the one who was staring at their phone when you were walking, maybe you should watch where you fucking walking. I'm new so ill let it pass this time, but don't you ever fucking talk to me like that or ill snap your neck like it's nobody's business." The girl was now up in her face shouting at her.

The other girl then scoffed and walked away.

The girl then searched the cafeteria for a place to sit before making her way towards our table and sitting next to me.

Everyone at the table had their jaws on the table. Nobody ever moves to get to know us.

"Just what do your thinking?" Rosalie said very harshly. The girl then looked up "sitting down" She said before pulling out her salad. "Why with us?" Jasper then said quietly. The girl then looked up and glanced at me giving a shiver that ran all the way down my spine. Edward raises his eye brow at me. I shrug my shoulders. "I just picked a random spot to sit, I'm sorry."

I then surprise myself by reaching over and placing my hand on top of hers "It's ok, you can sit with us" I smile at her. I actually smiled.

Jasper and Rosalie then start coughing like crazy in shock.

"My name is Isabella Swan" She whispered staring in to my eyes not paying any attention to any of the other people at our table. "My name is Alice Cullen" I said a little bit louder "I am Edward Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale" Edward then but in stealing Isabella's eyes from me. "I'm Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Emmett" Rosalie then cut in.

She then surprised us all the most in the next few seconds.

"You're not human, that's what's attracted me to you guys. You aren't human" She whispered in awe while staring around the table at our shocked faces.

"What do you mean?" I said then looking at her like she was crazy.

"I met a crew of vampires like you a little while ago. That's what you are right Vampires" I then nodded my head at her before trying to figure out what we were going to do with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I met a crew of vampires like you a little while ago. That's what you are right Vampires" I then nodded my head at her before trying to figure out what we were going to do with this girl. _

**A.P.O.V**

"If you know we are vampires, why would you sit next to us?" Rosalie asked shaking her head at this human girl. Bella looked up and started playing with her fingers trying to think of what she was going to say. This girl, she is really pretty, still I can't help but hate what she is. There would be no good in getting to know her, especially where my mood is always changing. One minute I could be nice to her and the next I could have my hands wrapped around her throat because I am pissed. Edward then glares at me. "What Edward? It's true I can't deny it. She is pretty but is not someone I have any interest in becoming friends with.

"Because I know you won't hurt me" she whispers glancing at Rosalie. Who then shakes her head. "don't misunderstand the color of my eyes child. I am still incredibly dangerous and could snap at any moment, and what's worse is you don't mean anything to me, so I would virtually have no remorse" Rosalie ends the last little bit a little harsher than usual. But it is true. If this girl were to die, no matter how pretty she is. I would not care. Not even a little bit. Because she means little if anything to me.

"Alice, could you stop that!" Bella then says to me. I look at her wondering what the hell she is talking about. "stop, just stop going on about how much you don't care about me. Ok? I understand. You don't care. Well guess what I don't care about you either, any of you. All though I do have to admit it, Alice your just stunningly gorgeous. But that doesn't mean anything because you just are way to bitter for it to me anything. Rosalie I didn't say I know you won't hurt me because you don't want to but because it would mean a very painful death for you" Bella then shakes her head as if she can't believe she has said all of that.

"How did you know that?" I whispered she then shook her head and said later. "what do you mean a very painful death to me, you're nothing but a worthless human you can't kill me, you worthless turd." Rosalie mutters glaring spheres of death towards the girl who seems to know my thoughts.

"No I can't kill you. But the vampires I met a while ago are uncles and distant cousins of mine. Aro vulturi he is my uncle and has already promised that if something were to ever threaten me or harm me he would kill them In the most violent and hurtful way he can because family means the most to them" all of our jaws dropped at that moment. Maybe this girl isn't such a bad person to hang around with and I can't help but think that I want to get to know her better.

"Wait if you're aro's neice then why are you human?" Jasper whisperes looking at the girl as if she had just lit the worlds fire. You better back the fuck off jasper she is mine! Wait what? Bella then turns to look at me and winks. What the hell is this girl doing to me.

"Oh my goodness, you guys actually think I am human. Oh I am so sorry. I am a witch" she then whispers.

Fuck me sideways.


End file.
